


Pehmeä taivas

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Keväällä 1868 Wyomingissa.





	Pehmeä taivas

Aurinko värjäsi maan punaiseksi. Viime talvi oli ollut hankala, lunta oli tullut niin paljon että se oli kasautunut kuistille ja kiivennyt ovea vasten, ja joinain aamuina ovi oli ollut niin raskas että hän oli miettinyt, saisiko sitä lainkaan työnnettyä auki. Ehkä hän jäisi lumen saartamaan taloon keskelle erämaata. Hevoset ja kanat kuolisivat kun hän ei pääsisi ruokkimaan niitä, ja hän ja Fleur tulisivat molemmat hulluiksi omalla tavallaan. Fleur varmaankin unohtaisi englannin ja puhuisi vain ranskaa. Ja hän itse alkaisi ammuskella talon nurkkiin kiväärillä, jonka Harry oli antanut hänelle vuosia sitten ja sanonut ettei hän varmaan koskaan tarvitsisi sitä. Lumi peittäisi ikkunat ja valo katoaisi ja Fleur laulaisi kehtolauluja ranskaksi. Sitten hän oli saanut oven auki ja seissyt kuistilla ja katsonut valkoista maata ja valkoista taivasta ja päättänyt että keväällä he lähtisivät.  
  
Hän työnsi saappaiden pohjia kauemmas ja kuunteli kuinka kuistin lattia narisi. Jostain kuului linnun laulua tai ehkä pikemminkin valitusta, sellaisen yksinäisen linnun valitusta joka on lentänyt liian kauas. Viime viikolla hän oli käynyt kaupungissa ja naiset siellä olivat kertoneet että rautatie lähestyi heitä jo. Viimeistään ensi keväänä se yltäisi tänne saakka. Sitten kaikki muuttuisi. Enää ei tarvitsisi matkustaa hevosella jos halusi päästä pois täältä. Sukulaiset voisivat tulla kylään. Hän oli nauranut ja ratsastanut sitten takaisin omalle tilalleen erämaahan ja jokainen kivi oli näyttänyt niin tutulta, että hän oli alkanut epäillä, oliko sittenkin ollut täällä pitempään kuin kolme vuotta. Mutta ei, ladossa oli seinä johon hän oli aluksi merkinnyt jokaisen päivän ja sitten jokaisen viikon ja lopulta jokaisen kuukauden. Kyllä hän tiesi kuinka kauan aikaa oli kulunut.  
  
Sisältä kuului kuinka Fleur oli alkanut laulaa. Nainen kuori varman perunoita huomiselle. Aluksi he eivät olleet tienneet lainkaan mitä tehdä, hän ja Fleur, mutta pikkuhiljaa asiat olivat alkaneet asettua uomiinsa. Hän ei kestänyt olla sisällä ja sen takia hän teki kaiken mitä varten piti tulla ulos, ja Fleur puolestaan ei halunnut olla ulkona ja teki sen takia kaiken mikä tehtiin sisällä talossa. Ehkä siksi he eivät myöskään olleet tutustuneet. Toisinaan hän katsoi Fleuria ja säikähti sitä että nainen oli niin erilainen kuin silloin kun hän oli nähnyt tämän ensimmäisen kerran veljensä häissä, _Fleurin_ häissä, hiukan ennen kuin sota oli alkanut. Fleur ei ollut puhunut juuri lainkaan englantia. He kaikki olivat miettineet salaa että mitä hittoa siitä oikein tulisi, mutta sitten asiat olivat menneet pieleen tavalla jota kukaan heistä ei ollut osannut ennustaa. Niin että tavallaan he olivat olleet väärässä.  
  
Maailman reuna oli tuolla muutaman kilometrin päässä, missä aurinko nyt piirteli pitkiä varjoja kallioiden reunalle. Ruoho alkoi jo kasvaa mutta kun aurinko laski, kaikki muuttui oranssiksi ja ruskeaksi. Hän otti hatun päästään ja nojasi niskansa narisevaa seinää vasten, ja sisällä Fleurin laulu muuttui hyräilyksi joka kuulosti sietämättömän surulliselta. Mutta toisinaan hän ajatteli että he olivat pärjänneet hyvin, hän ja Fleur. Kun sota oli loppunut, hän oli ajatellut että heillä ei ollut mitään paitsi pieni tila Wyomingissa. Charlie oli ostanut tilan jo ennen sotaa leskeltä joka oli sanonut palaavansa jonnekin missä oli ihmisiä, ja sitten Charlie oli myynyt tilan Billille, joka oli haaveillut siitä että veisi sodan jälkeen Fleurin länteen ja siellä he aloittaisivat uuden elämän. Hän muisti oikein hyvin ne viikot kun Bill oli jo kuollut ja Harrykin oli kuollut ja sota oli ollut ohi ja Fleur oli katsonut häntä tyhjillä silmillä liian pienessä kerrostaloasunnossa Bostonissa ja sanonut että lähtisi sinne minne Bill oli halunnut lähteä. Hän oli lähtenyt mukaan.  
  
”Ginny?”  
  
Hän vilkaisi olkansa yli. Fleurin laulu oli kai loppunut jo jonkin aikaa sitten mutta hän ei vain ollut huomannut. Nyt Fleur seisoi hänen vieressään ovenraossa, kietoi käsivarsiaan kiinni kylkiin ja tuijotti jonnekin kauas. ”Mitä?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Joku ratsastaa tänne”, Fleur sanoi.  
  
”Ei se ole mahdollista”, Ginny sanoi ja ojentautui sitten ottamaan kiväärin seinän viereltä. Fleur tuijotti edelleen sinne missä aurinko oli jo putoamassa maailman reunan taakse ja valo oli tummaa ja oranssia. Siellä varjojen keskellä joku ratsasti heitä kohti.  
  
Hän nousi seisomaan. Fleur painoi oven kiinni ja asettui hänen viereensä.  
  
”Ehkä se on joku jonka me tunnemme”, Fleur sanoi.  
  
”Emme me tunne ketään täältä”, Ginny sanoi, vaikka tietenkään Fleur ei tarkoittanut sitä. Fleur halusi jonkun edellisestä elämästä. Toisinaan hänestä tuntui että se oli jonkinlainen kilpailu. Sekä hän että Fleur halusivat lähteä täältä ja palata Bostoniin vaikka siellä odottaisi aivan sama tyhjyys kuin sodan lopussa. He vain odottivat että toinen sanoisi sen ensin. Jos he kumpikin eivät olisi niin helvetin itsepäisiä, he olisivat varmaan lähteneet jo ensimmäisenä keväänä. Tai ennen talvea.  
  
”Se on nainen”, Fleur sanoi, kun ratsastaja oli hiukan lähempänä.  
  
Ginny laski kivääriään alemmas. Hän oli opetellut ampumaan jo sodan aikana vaikka Harry oli inhonnut sitä. Mutta Harry oli ollut pitkään poissa ja siinä ajassa hän oli ehtinyt oppia kaikenlaista, niin paljon että toisinaan hän mietti, olisivatko hän ja Harry edes tunteneet toisiaan jos Harry olisi palannut. Heidän oli ollut tarkoitus mennä naimisiin. Mutta ehkä hän olisi huomannut ettei ollut enää se sama tyttö, joka oli luvannut niin. Ja ehkä Harrykaan ei olisi halunnut häntä enää.  
  
”Ginny”, Fleur sanoi äänellä joka oli tyyni mutta pinnan alla hermostunut. Hän oli kyllä oppinut tuntemaan kaikki Fleurin äänet. Nyt hän otti pienen askeleen lähemmäs naista ja odotti että ratsastaja tuli lähemmäs, ja kun ratsastaja oli riittävän lähellä, hän nosti taas kivääriä ja käski tämän pysähtyä.  
  
Ratsastaja nosti toisen käden kasvojen eteen vaikka aurinko oli aivan toisessa suunnassa. ”Ginny?”  
  
”Mitä?” hän huusi mutta ei laskenut kivääriä. Fleur kiroili ranskaksi hänen vieressään. Hän oli oppinut tunnistamaan kaikki ranskalaiset kirosanat jo ensimmäisenä päivänä kun he olivat tulleet tänne ja siivonneet taloa hiekasta ja rotista.  
  
”Ginny?” ratsastaja sanoi uudestaan. Hän tunsi sen äänen muttei ollut aivan varma mistä. ”Ginny Weasley?”  
  
”Kuka sinä olet?” Nyt ratsastaja oli jo niin lähellä että hän näki pitkän vaalean palmikon joka keikkui vasemman olkapään vieressä. Kasvoja ei näkynyt. Oli liian hämärää.  
  
”Luna”, ratsastaja sanoi ja notkahti oudosti satulassa, ”minä olen… vesi loppui aamulla, minä luulen että minä taidan…”  
  
Fleur kiroili taas ja astui kuistin portaille ennen Ginnyä. Hän seurasi Fleuria ja muisti vasta monen askeleen jälkeen että oli jättänyt kiväärinsä. Hän ei kuitenkaan kääntynyt hakemaan sitä. Jos ratsastaja ampuisi heidät niin sitten ampuisi. Se olisi hänen vikansa. Hän menisi sen kanssa hautaan. Mutta hän oli jo melkein hevosen vierellä ja juoksi viimeiset askeleet ja tarttui sitten ohjaksista samalla kun ratsastaja putosi ensin hevosen kaulalle ja alkoi valua kohti maata. Hän yritti ottaa kiinni tytöstä mutta he kaatuivat molemmat hiekkaan.  
  
Se oli Luna. Hän työnsi hatun pois tytön kasvoilta ja yritti nähdä, ja Luna katsoi häntä silmät kapeina ja väsyneinä, hymyili vähän ja alkoi sitten yskiä. Hän oli nähnyt Lunan viimeksi Bostonissa 1859, kun sota ei ollut vielä edes alkanut. Silloin he olivat puhuneet siitä miten aikoivat mennä naimisiin. Nyt hän piteli kiinni Lunan kädestä ja tajusi hämärästi ettei siinä ollut sormusta, ja Fleur piteli hevosta ohjaksista ja puhui hänelle kiihkeää ranskaa. Loputkin valosta katosi horisontin taakse.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Luna ei ollut muuttunut juurikaan. Ginny istui sängyn vierellä ja teeskenteli ettei katsellut, ja toisinaan Fleur vilkaisi häntä huoneen toiselta laidalta omasta sängystään. Fleur oli varmaan pettynyt siitä että joku oli vihdoin tullut ja että se oli joku jota Fleur ei ollut koskaan edes tavannut. Ehkä he lähtisivät täältä loppukesästä, sitten kun ilmat alkaisivat taas muuttua kylmemmiksi. He palaisivat talveksi Bostoniin. Fleur voisi jopa lähteä Ranskaan jos haluaisi, tai Kanadaan. Hän ei ollut aivan varma kummasta Fleur oli kotoisin ja nyt tuntui jo typerältä kysyä. Hehän olivat olleet kahdestaan kolme vuotta.  
  
Luna havahtui aina silloin tällöin, joi hiukan vettä ja nukahti sitten uudestaan. Ginny istui sängyn reunalla vesilasin kanssa ja mietti oliko Luna vain väsynyt vai johtuiko se siitä ettei tämä ollut juonut riittävästi. Hän olisi halunnut kysyä, mutta ei hän varmaankaan voinut aloittaa sillä kysymyksellä. Ja sitten hän mietti mitä kysyisi ensin, ja kaikki kysymykset sotkeutuivat toisiinsa hänen mielessään. Miksi Luna oli tullut? Miten Luna oli löytänyt heidät? Mitä Luna oli tehnyt sodan aikana? Oliko Luna onnellinen? Minne Luna oli menossa? Miksi Luna oli tullut, miksi, _miksi_ , miksi juuri hänen luokseen? Vai oliko se ollut vahinko? Hän koetti nielaista mutta suu oli aivan kuiva, ja Fleur katsoi häntä huoneen toiselta reunalta niin kuin olisi tiennyt mitä hän ajatteli. Öljylampun valo osui Lunan kasvoille ja pehmensi jäljet joita hän ei muistanut.  
  
Kun Luna lopulta heräsi niin että nousi istumaan ja kysyi missä hevonen oli, hän kysyi ensimmäisenä, millainen olo Lunalla oli.  
  
”Ihan hyvä”, Luna sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa joka näytti melkein samalta kuin vuonna 1859, ”vähän omituinen. Ratsastin koko päivän. Tai oikeastaan olen ratsastanut jo aika pitkään. Ajattelin että olen paljon lähempänä. Mutta täällä kaikki on kauempana kuin kuvittelisi. Olisi pitänyt muistaa se.”  
  
”Mitä sinä teet täällä?” Ginny kysyi ja tiesi pidättävänsä hengitystään muttei osannut lopettaa.  
  
”Teen karttoja”, Luna sanoi, ”olen yhdessä retkikunnassa joka yrittää kartoittaa tätä seutua. Tai en tietenkään ole enää, koska tulin tänne, mutta sen takia minä tulin.”  
  
Ginny nyökkäsi. Hänen ei tietenkään olisi pitänyt olla pettynyt.  
  
”Mutta sitten yhtenä iltana luin kirjeitä”, Luna sanoi, ”sinun äitisi kirjoitti minulle pari vuotta sitten. Otin kaikki kirjeet mukaan kun lähdin. Ja sitten tajusin että te olitte aika lähellä, sinä ja Fleur. Ehkä viikon matkan päässä.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Lunaa ja nyökkäsi.  
  
”Ja ajattelin”, Luna sanoi ja puraisi alahuultaan, ”ajattelin että voisin tulla käymään.”  
  
”Mutta et voinut tietää että me olemme täällä yhä”, Ginny sanoi omituisen ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Mutta te olette täällä yhä”, Luna sanoi.  
  
”Aioimme lähteä monta kertaa”, Ginny sanoi, ja hänestä tuntui että Fleur katsoi häntä pistävällä katseella. ”Olisimme saattaneet tehdä sen.”  
  
”Mutta ette tehneet”, Luna sanoi ja tarttui sitten hänen ranteeseensa joka lepäsi hänen polvensa päällä sängyn vieressä. Hän tuijotti rannettaan ja sitten taas Lunaa ja mietti mitä hittoa hänen oli ollut tarkoitus sanoa. Lunan sormet olivat karheat ja vähän kylmät ja rohtuneet ja yhtä kalpeat kuin kauan sitten, kun Luna oli tarttunut häntä kädestä heidän olohuoneessaan Bostonissa.  
  
”Hyvä että löysit meidät”, hän sanoi.  
  
Heillä ei ollut ylimääräisiä sänkyjä, joten kun Fleur oli jo nukahtanut ja Luna alkoi taas torkahtaa, hän sanoi Lunalle että menisi talliin nukkumaan. Luna sanoi ettei hänen tarvinnut olla typerä. Hän sanoi että oli nukkunut tallissa ennenkin, monta kertaa, aina kun hevoset olivat kipeinä. Luna sanoi että he mahtuisivat oikein hyvin samaan sänkyyn, ja niinpä hän kiipesi Lunan viereen sängylle. Se oli niin kapea että heidän molempien piti olla kyljellään. Lunan hiukset kutittivat hänen kasvojaan ja hän koetti olla hengittämättä kovin äänekkäästi, vaikka sydän tarttui hänen kurkkuunsa ja vaikka hänen nenänsä oli täynnä Lunan hiuksia ja Lunan tuoksua ja vaikka hän pelkäsi että koskettaisi Lunaa vahingossa selkään tai kylkeen tai vatsalle. Mutta sitten hän kuitenkin nukahti, ja ennen pitkää hän heräsi siihen että aurinko valui ikkunasta lattialle ja sängylle ja Lunan hiuksiin, ja Luna oli kääntynyt toiselle kyljelle ja painanut kasvonsa kiinni hänen kaulaansa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Vuonna 1859 he olivat olleet ystäviä Bostonissa, toisessa elämässä tai siltä se nykyään tuntui. Heidän vanhempansa tunsivat toisensa vaikka hän ei enää muistanut miten, hän muisti vain että Lunan isä oli kuollut ja Luna oli muuttanut jonnekin ja jättänyt osoitteensa mutta hän ei ollut kirjoittanut. Se puolestaan johtui siitä mitä hän oli ajatellut olohuoneessaan kesällä 1859, kun Harry oli toisinaan käynyt heillä kylässä tervehtimässä Ronia ja oli aina jutellut hänelle tavalla joka vihjasi, että Harry halusi sanoa jotain mitä ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut sanoa. Ja hän oli pohtinut mitä se mahtoi olla ja mitä hän vastaisi. Hän oli tuntenut Harryn lapsesta asti ja tiesi millainen Harry oli. Hänen elämästään tulisi varmaankin aivan siedettävää. Ja Luna oli nauranut äänekästä naurua, joka ei ollut mahtunut mihinkään huoneeseen, ja sanonut hänelle ettei _siedettävä_ kuulostanut kovin hyvältä. Piti tavoitella sellaisia asioita kuin onnea ja vapautta. Hän oli pitänyt Lunaa vähän kummallisena. Mutta nyt hänellä oli vapautta ja toisinaan hän ei erottanut sitä yksinäisyydestä, ja silti hän välillä mietti että ehkä se piti hänet täällä vaikka talvet olivat kylmiä eikä rautatie koskaan tullut ja Fleur vaihtoi toisinaan ranskaan kun he riitelivät jostain. Eikä hän vieläkään tiennyt mitä onni oli.  
  
Mutta jos hän joskus oli ollut onnellinen niin ehkä silloin kesällä 1859. Luna oli tarttunut hänen ranteeseensa ja painanut hänen kätensä omiensa väliin ja sanonut että mitä tahansa saattoi tapahtua. Nyt elettiin sentään vuotta 1859. Rautateitä rakennettiin kauemmas ja kauemmas. Kuulemma pian kehitettäisiin laite jonka avulla ihmiset voisivat keskustella vaikka olisivat mailien päässä toisistaan. Hän oli sanonut että se kuulosti taikuudelta ja Luna oli silittänyt hänen kämmentään sormillaan ja sanonut että piti olla toiveikas. Sillä tavalla saattaisi joskus olla onnellinen.  
  
Myöhemmin hän oli miettinyt, mitä se oli ollut. Harrykin oli silittänyt hänen kättään mutta se ei ollut koskaan tuntunut samalta. Välillä häntä oli melkein kyllästyttänyt. Mutta kun Luna oli koskenut häntä, hänestä oli tuntunut että kaikki hänen ajatuksensa juuttuivat Lunan sormiin. Hänessä ei ollut mitään muuta. Ja hän oli istunut paikallaan ja lakannut puhumasta, ja Luna oli silittänyt hänen kättään ja sitten kämmenselkää ja käsivartta, ja hän oli jo alkanut kuvitella että ehkä Luna koskisi hänen kasvoihinsa. Ehkä Luna painaisi sormenpäät hänen niskaansa ja pitäisi ne siellä, ja mitä hän sitten tekisi? Mutta äiti oli tullut takaisin kaupasta ja Luna oli vetänyt kätensä pois, ja se kesä oli unohtunut ja Harry sanonut haluavansa mennä naimisiin hänen kanssaan ja sitten vuonna 1861 oli julistettu sota ja Harry oli lähtenyt sinne niin kuin muutkin. Hän oli melkein unohtanut Lunan mutta nyt hän muisti taas.  
  
Luna puhui Fleurille hapuilevaa ranskaa, teki omituisia aamiaisia, halusi käydä katsomassa hevosta tunnin välein, istui heidän kuistillaan ja puhui siitä kuinka kaunis erämaa oli, ja Ginny seurasi Lunaa ympäri taloa ja pihaa ja hevosten luo ja mietti, miten erilaiselta kaikki näytti nyt kun Luna oli täällä. Ensimmäinen auringonlasku värjäsi talon kultaiseksi ja kimmelsi Lunan hiuksilla ja juuttui Lunan huuliin, ja hän istui Lunan vierellä ja vilkuili silloin tällöin Lunan sormia, jotka eivät olleet koskeneet häneen paitsi silloin ensimmäisenä iltana. Luna kertoi hänelle sota-ajasta ja miehestä jonka kanssa oli mennyt naimisiin ja joka oli sittemmin lähtenyt sotaan ja myöhemmin karannut ja lähettänyt Lunalle yhden kirjeen ennen kuin ilmeisesti oli jäänyt kiinni. Luna näytti vähän surulliselta ja kysyi sitten mitä Harrylle oli tapahtunut. Hän sanoi että joskus hänestä tuntui siltä kuin kaikki mitä oli tapahtunut Bostonissa olisi tapahtunut toisessa elämässä, ja sitten hän tajusi että se oli ehkä virhe muttei enää osannut korjata sitä. Hän olisi halunnut että Luna olisi silittänyt hänen kättään, mutta sen sijaan hän kysyi Lunalta retkikunnasta joka yritti kartoittaa Wyomingia ja Luna sanoi että rautatie tulisi tänne ehkä jo ensi keväällä. Mutta täällä kaikki oli niin suurta ja kaikki matkat olivat niin pitkiä. Ehkä aina olisi joitain paikkoja joita ei aivan täysin tunnettaisi. Luna näytti aika toiveikkaalta kun sanoi niin.  
  
”Sinä ja Fleur”, Luna sanoi yhtenä iltana kun oli ollut heidän luonaan ehkä viikon. ”Te olette varmaan läheisiä.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. ”Me olemme olleet kahdestaan kolme vuotta.”  
  
Luna vilkaisi häntä ja käänsi katseensa taas horisonttiin, joka alkoi jo jäädä varjojen alle. Ilma tuntui raskaalta ja hänestä tuntui että hän halusi sanoa vielä jotain muttei tiennyt mitä se oli.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä Fleur tuli puhumaan hänelle kun hän yritti korjasi kanalan seinää. Luna oli ruokkimassa hevosia ja melkein lämmin tuuli puhalsi irtohiekkaa pihan poikki.  
  
”Hän kysyi rakastanko minä sinua”, Fleur sanoi ja tuijotti Ginnyä. Ginny nojasi kanalan seinään, pudotti vasaran ja koetti tajuta mitä Fleur oli sanonut.  
  
”Kuka?”  
  
”Luna”, Fleur kysyi turhautuneella äänellä. Se ääni Fleurilla oli ollut jo Bostonissa. ”Tietenkin Luna.”  
  
”Mutta miksi hän –”, Ginny aloitti ja nielaisi sitten, ja Fleur pyöräytti hänelle silmiään. ”Mitä sinä sanoit hänelle?”  
  
”Sanoin että sinä olet itsepäinen kuin muuli mutta _solitaire comme l'enfer_ ja että hänen pitäisi puhua sinulle suoraan koska muuten sinä et tajua mitään.”  
  
Hän katsoi miten Fleur käveli pois ja keikutti hopeanvaaleita lyhyitä hiuksiaan varmaan tarkoituksella olalta toiselle. Sitten hän jätti kanalan seinän ja kanat jotka kävelivät ympäri pihaa ja meni talliin, jossa Luna istui karsinan pohjalla ja näytti siltä että koetti tutkia tammansa korvia. Tai ehkä se oli jonkinlaista silittämistä. Hän nielaisi ja koetti olla ajattelematta sitä, ja sitten Luna näki hänet.  
  
”Ei se ole sellaista”, hän sanoi. ”Minä ja Fleur emme ole sellaisia.”  
  
”Niinkö”, Luna sanoi.  
  
”Tai siis”, Ginny lisäsi nopeasti, ”kyllä me olemme… tai minä… en tarkoittanut sanoa ettenkö olisi… mutta me emme ole _yhdessä_ , Fleur ja minä. Me vain olemme yhdessä täällä. Mutta me emme…”  
  
Luna päästi irti hevosen korvista ja nousi seisomaan. Hevonen jatkoi heinien pureskelua.  
  
”Silloin kesällä 1859”, Ginny sanoi vaikka hänen sydämensä hakkasi kurkussa, ”Bostonissa, sinä pidit minua kädestä kiinni.”  
  
Luna nyökkäsi.  
  
”Minä muistan sen”, Ginny sanoi koska ei oikein osannut sanoa muutakaan.  
  
Luna käveli hänen luokseen ja painoi karsinan oven kiinni hänen selkänsä takaa. Hän kuuli kuinka lukko sulkeutui mutta mikään muu ei muuttunut. Auringonvalo pilkisti seinälautojen välistä. Luna tuoksui hevosilta ja porkkanakeitolta jota he olivat syöneet jo kaksi päivää. Hän veti syvään henkeä, ja sitten Luna painoi kämmenet hänen olkapäilleen, kuljetti peukaloitaan hänen solisluitaan pitkin paidan läpi, avasi ylimmän napin mutta ei sen enempää. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni. Lunan sormet nousivat hänen niskaansa ja kulkivat hänen kaulalleen ja leuan alle ja jäivät siihen, ja hän kuvitteli että painui veden alle joessa joka virtasi hiljaa ja Luna koetti pitää häntä pinnalla. Hän raotti suutaan ja hengitti, ja Lunan huulet olivat varovaiset ja hiukan karheat ja suutelivat hänen suupieltään ja alahuultaan ja sitten koko suuta, kaikkea hitaasti kuin Luna olisi halunnut antaa hänelle aikaa tajuta mitä tapahtui. Hevonen rouskutti heiniään ja seinät narisivat.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ja Harry eivät olleet ehtineet mennä naimisiin, ja niinpä hän ei tiennyt kovin tarkkaan mitä ihmiset tekivät sängyssä. Hän oli kuitenkin ollut siinä käsityksessä että se oli lievästi epämukavaa ja että sen kuuluikin olla. Mutta ehkä hän oli ollut väärässä. Luna nauroi surullista naurua kun hän sanoi niin, ja sitten Luna painoi molemmat paljaat kämmenet hänen kyljilleen ja sanoi että ei sen kuulunut olla niin. Ei edes miesten kanssa. Miehet pystyivät hoitamaan koko homman tarvittaessa yksikseen eikä kenenkään naisen kuulunut suostua sellaiseen mitä ei halunnut, oli sitten naimisissa tai ei. Mutta varsinkaan se ei sattuisi nyt kun he olisivat kahdestaan, Luna ja Ginny, ja että Ginnyn pitäisi sanoa heti jos jokin ei tuntuisi hyvältä. He voisivat tehdä jotain muuta. Eikä heidän tarvitsisi tehdä mitään elleivät he haluaisi. Sitten Fleur sanoi jotain ranskaksi omalta sängyltään toiselta reunalta huonetta ja Ginny sanoi että ehkä heidän pitäisi mennä talliin, ja Fleur sanoi ettei tarvinnut. Hän oli vain sanonut että Luna oli oikeassa. Joskus sitä vain oli vaikea muistaa. Sitten Fleur meni istumaan kuistille ja lauloi vain hiukan surullista laulua, ja Luna piteli kämmeniä Ginnyn vatsalla ja silitti ja suuteli niskaan ja pujotti jalkansa Ginnyn jalkojen väliin, ja seinän takana erämaa oli hiljaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Iltaisin aurinko värjäsi maan punaiseksi. He odottivat kesää ja söivät viimeisiä viime vuoden porkkanoita. Luna vei Fleurin ratsastamaan ja toisinaan kun he tulivat takaisin, Fleurin tukka oli sekaisin ja silmät loistivat eikä nainen mennytkään heti sisään vaan jäi ulos tekemään töitä joista jotkut vaikuttivat keksityiltä, mutta Ginny ei aikonut sanoa siitä mitään. Luna käveli hänen luokseen kanalan luo ja pysähtyi ja suuteli häntä ja hän sulki silmänsä ja ajatteli että mitä tahansa voisi tapahtua. Oli syytä olla toiveikas, koska sillä tavalla saattaisi joskus olla myös onnellinen. Aamuisin hän heräsi kapeasta sängystään ennen muita, siirsi Lunan käsivarren kylkensä päältä ja hiipi kuistille. Aurinko oli vasta nousemassa, hiljaisuus lepäsi kaikkialla ja valo levittyi hitaasti pehmeälle taivaalle. Hän istui portailla kivääri vieressään ja katseli taivasta joka oli täällä aivan valtava. Joskus he varmaan lähtisivät, hän ja Fleur ja Luna, ja menisivät Bostoniin tai johonkin toiseen paikkaan, mutta sitä oli vaikea kuvitella. Siellä heidän pitäisi asua ihmisten keskellä ja kertoa itsestään ja selittää eikä hän tiennyt mitä sanoisi.  
  
Hän aikoi jo lähteä ruokkimaan kanat ja hevoset, kun Luna avasi oven ja jäi seisomaan rappusille hänen viereensä. Luna kysyi mitä hän ajatteli. Hän sanoi ettei ajatellut juuri mitään. Luna istuutui hänen taakseen ja kampasi hänen hiuksensa sormillaan ja letitti ne, ja taivas muuttui siniseksi ja erämaa tuli esiin hämärän alta. Jos hän joskus olisi onnellinen niin varmaan se olisi jotain tällaista.


End file.
